


Goodbye my Loves

by Driftwoodlady



Category: No Fandoms
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 06:45:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driftwoodlady/pseuds/Driftwoodlady
Summary: This piece was written upon the request of another Archive author. It is a longer and more in-depth version of her dream. She asked me to tell her story and put my writing spin to it so I did.The “I” referred to in the story is her.





	Goodbye my Loves

The sailboat Dandelion cuts through the water. Forty years of saltwater knocking on her boards failed to penetrate either the boat or it’s occupants.

Pinpoints of light in the night sky winking and blinking through the fog rolling in to help guide us. 

Ken, Gerry, Captain Jack and I are searching for Ghostrider in her temporary watery grave. 

What was once our home, our heart, and our joy, she tied the three of us together. Ken, sweet Gerry and I entwined in our beautiful lives on Ghostrider was no more.

As we cut through the water, I hear the slap of small waves against the hull. I looked up at the sails and they glowed against the dark sky. The wind billowing them out tight with an occasional pop of the tired canvas. 

We find her at last in relatively shallow water. Gutted, basically raped and then dumped. She had been stripped of her engine, her stern ripped in half, wires hanging lifeless and dead. The sadness upon us was palatable. This great lady needed a proper burial. We raised her enough to tow her to deeper water and resink her. 

But we had been followed, chaos ensued, confusion, screaming, a knife, blood everywhere…...Captain Jack now laying on the seat screaming about rum and treasures and now our mission is to get him help on shore. 

I look around almost in a panic, Ken is gone, disappeared, no idea….  
We reach land, shouting for anyone on the docks to get us a doctor. 

I reach for Gerry and hug her tight. “You did good” Jack will survive.  
She hugged me back, “You did good too! We did good!” She stepped off the boat onto the dock and walked away as the thick fog enveloped her. I never saw her after that. 

Goodbye Ghostrider, goodbye Ken, goodbye Gerry…… 

Captain Jack was just a metaphor…..


End file.
